


Cuddles

by Yellowbirdbluetoo



Category: Sander Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Didn’t end how I wanted it too, Sleepy Cuddles, its cute, look at my son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-11 21:25:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13532856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellowbirdbluetoo/pseuds/Yellowbirdbluetoo
Summary: Virgil is used to sleeping alone, curled up to escape the loneliness of his room, so what happens when he falls asleep next to one of the others?





	Cuddles

It was one of their movie nights, they had always done nearly every Friday. Virgil usually hadn’t been invited before they worked everything out but now he showed up to every one of them, eager to be out of the suffocating loneliness of his room. 

They were watching some movie Logan had picked which meant it was most likely a documentary of some sort. But they took turns picking for a reason and usually the formal side tried to pick something the others would be able to watch. He was a fan of the space documentaries and would settle for one about animals if Patton requested. 

Virgil, didn’t want to offend by telling Logan That his documentaries were boring. Some could be interesting. The one they watched last time wasn’t boring enough to lull him to sleep like last time but he hadn’t had a goodnight sleep in a while. .

Neither Patton nor Roman commented on it. Though Roman seemed to be switching attention between the movie and his phone and Patton was watching interestingly enough and asking questions to Logan when something happened or he didn’t understand a word.

Virgil fought back a yawn. He should just let his eyes rest for a bit. Only a minute. He would only sleep for a moment. 

-/-

Patton was...intrigued at least. The documentary was about birds and the feathers were pretty but it was okay at waveringly holding his interest. 

He felt added weight fall onto his side and Patton looked down to see Virgil fast asleep on the parental sides shoulder. “Virgil”. He whispered, shuffling his shoulder and holding back a small squeal when the younger did nothing more than shuffle and sleepily move closer to Patton.

Patton smiled. He noticed Virgil’s eyeshadow had been getting more out of hand and knew he wasn’t getting as much sleep as he should. So he turned back to the movie and let Virgil get some rest.

The documentary had gotten to something about birds flying south for the winter, when there was more shuffling from Virgil who moved his arm to hold onto Patton’s and it made the older side very happy that Virgil trusted him enough. Despite their...somewhat comradery he had doubts that Virgil would have fallen asleep he’d he been sitting next to Logan or Roman. 

Patton tuned back into the movie, with a smile on his face, happy that his friend trusted him and was finally getting some sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> I posted a headcanon on Tumblr and it got a lot of notes so I was like ‘guess I’ll write a full thing why not’


End file.
